Sunday nights
by jessica915
Summary: Will these boring nights turn directions? Read and Review! I changed the title because it seemed boring..lol
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! This is my third fan fiction! So please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. I don't mind if you state that I have misspelled words and that, just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. If you have nothing nice to say then don't review. Period. I'm not done with the story yet, but I wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where I should keep going. So please read and review! Iv written another story call Making The Move and as you read this first chapter you'll see the phrase a lot. I didn't notice it until I reread it. If you haven't read my other story, go and check it out! Thanks and enjoy! - Jess

ATTENTION:: In this chapter I make fun of how boring midnight TV is. If that offends anyone I am truly sorry. I also make fun of boring lives consisting of just watching TV. If that offends anyone I am also truly sorry. Stating my mind is who I am, and I express it in every way, but I am just letting you all know that I do not mean to offend you in any way. I also want to inform you that their is slightly bad language in this story and later chapters will have adult activity. If you do not like reading these kind of stories I suggest you get out of the M rated section of FanFiction. –Thank you

NOTICE:: I do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! You all should know that. But I wouldn't mind buying Gage and Sydney off of them ;)

INTER:: Will these boring nights turn directions? Read and Review!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

It was another late night for Gage and as usual those nights sat him in his apartment, alone, searching through the endless channels of reruns and twenty-minute commercials of the junky creations that only people at twelve at night would buy. Who knew how many people really didn't have lives. It probably explained why there were so many criminals out there. If he lived in a life in front of this TV he would take that route of life too. It seems a lot more interesting then these damn channels. The good thing though was that his life was only boring at night. Relationships and dating were a waste of time considering his job, and the fact that no matter who it was, he was always comparing them to Syd. He was head over heels in love with her and he didn't mind admitting it ether, he just didn't think the timing was right. Their jobs were always keeping them busy, and when they had time on their hands they spent it together just hanging around. Fine, there were some days here and there that he could of made a move but something in him doesn't want to go through dating, I mean why should we? We both work together 24/7, and those days together are a lot more interesting then a date out to eat. We already know everything about each other so the process of it all is completely useless.

Sighing in frustration he turned the TV off and headed towards the kitchen. He needed something to drown his mind a bit, and with that he gave his fridge a search for beer. Noticing only one bottle left, he gave out another frustrated sigh. Taking the last bottle out he slammed the door shut and already started thinking of other things to make the night go by faster. Popping the cap off the beer bottle, thoughts of his partner consumed his mind once again. A wonder of what she has been doing every night. Were they just as boring as his? God, times like these made him wish he had made a move already. There would be so much he could be doing instead of reruns and getting drunk. She could be over here watching a rented out movie that makes you laugh till you choke or eating delivery pizza and drinking bottles of beer, and just maybe getting drunk anyways again. Or just hanging around in bed with her, doing only god knows what, and oh did he wish for it. Out of everything he could do on these boring nights, having sex with her would always be the first one on his list. He's always imagined it, dreamed it, but never has he experienced it. But one day he will make sure he gets her. He'll make the move, once he gets that perfect feeling, the perfect day. Taking a huge gulp of his beer he comforts his mind with one last convincing statement. She will be mine, don't you worry.

End Of Chapter 1

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Please Review!! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible! If you didn't read my notes on the top of the page before you read please do so before reviewing! –Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! This is my third fan fiction! So please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. I don't mind if you state that I have misspelled words and that, just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. If you have nothing nice to say then don't review. Period. I'm not done with the story yet, but I wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where I should keep going. So please read and review! For this second chapter I really think that Sydney is a little out of character so please bare with me while I work on her actual character. Thanks and enjoy! - Jess

ATTENTION:: In this second chapter I make fun of how boring midnight TV is again. So if that offends anyone I am truly sorry. I also make fun of boring lives consisting of just watching TV again also. So if that offends anyone I am also truly sorry. Stating my mind is who I am, and I express it in every way, but I am just letting you all know that I do not mean to offend you in any way. I also want to inform you that there is slightly bad language in this story and later chapters will have adult activity. If you do not like reading these kinds of stories I suggest you get out of the M rated section of FanFiction. –Thank you

NOTICE:: I do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! You all should know that. But I wouldn't mind buying Gage and Sydney off of them ;)

INTER:: Will these boring nights turn directions? Read and Review!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

What the hell?! It's a freaking Sunday night, why isn't there anything good on? I mean everyone complains about it, so to me its obvious that people are up on Sunday, so why not put some good shows on? I don't think anyone really wants to watch reruns of old TV shows that dated back to your mother's age, and what is up with all of these commercials? Don't they have some time limit that they are given before hand? They could at least show a verity instead of the same damn ones. This is pathetic, really pathetic. I'm sitting on my couch, all alone, complaining about how Sunday night TV is. I should be out with friends, or out on a date, something other then this. Well Walker and Alex are out by themselves for the night, and I bet Trivet found some one to go out for a date. I don't do dating. It's hopeless when relationships come my way. Every man that walked through my front don't ether didn't understand the importance of my job, or were complete jerks. The only one who truly understood was Gage. What was Gage doing tonight? Does he have a group of guys to hang with, or maybe a date with a girl? How come I don't know, I usually know everything he does during the week, how did this slip past us?

Turning off the TV she headed towards the fridge. Beer. That's what I need, not the sappy womanly wine, just Beer. Rummaging through the bottom shelf she comes across only cans of pop. Why, why is it when I need it the most its never there? Maybe it was a good thing though, she would be an alcoholic by now if it were always there on the worst days. Sighing she slams the fridge door shut and leans against the counter. Maybe I should call him, I mean he could be just sitting there with nothing to do either. Yeah right, my luck I would bother him during something more important then what she's been doing. Gage is a very attractive man, and the women were always turning heads towards him, why wouldn't he be with one right now? No, no way they have came so far with each other, she was head over heels in love with him and she could swear he was feeling the same too. Shaking her head she started to walk towards her phone. I don't care what he's doing, ill intrude anyways, especially if he's with another women. Gage was hers, and right now she needs to make sure he knows too. Jealousy and possessiveness was running through her and she could care less, everything they do was all him and her, she be damn if anyone came between them.

Picking up the phone, she starts dialing his number and before she knew it his phone was ringing. One ring, Two ring, Three ring, O God, Is he really out there with someone else?!

"Hello?"

"Hey tough guy, what you up too?"

"Nothing, just a boring night at my apartment. Why, what are you up too?"

"The same thing. I was watching TV but god forbid there is something on Sunday nights."

"Yeah, really. Wait, your home alone doing nothing on a Sunday night? I thought you would be out on a date or something?" Surprise was evident in his voice but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"No, I don't care to be out with any other guy. Why aren't you out on a date?" Syd replied teasingly.

"Same reason, and wait are you saying you rather be out with me?" Gage was smiling that charm smile of his and Syd could hear it over the phone.

"Maybe, why? were you looking for a chance to have a night out with me?" She was flirting now and she liked it.

"Only if you can handle it." Gage started to pray. 'Dear God, please let her say yes!'

"Sure I can, you only act tough" Laughing to herself she knew she was going to be in for it if they got together tonight.

"Well, we will just see about that. Come on over here, and why you're at it bring a case of beer. I'll pay you back for it I'm just out of it over here."

"Ok, and so am I so I'll just buy two cases."

"Ok then, so I'll see you in about half n hour?"

"Yup"

"K, and be careful!"

"Stop that, I can take care of myself! Now good bye!"

"Ok, Ok, bye" Both of them laughed to themselves and hung up the phone.

Oh, My, God. I'm going over Gages apartment for the night. I need to change into something more, something more, well something a lot better then what she was wearing at the moment. Squealing with excitement she starts to wonder, what are we doing tonight anyways?

End Of Chapter 2

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Please Review!! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible! If you didn't read my notes on the top of the page before you read please do so before reviewing! –Thanks

10 reviews then I'm going to put up a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! This is my third fan fiction! So please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. I don't mind if you state that I have misspelled words and that, just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. If you have nothing nice to say then don't review. Period. I'm not done with the story yet, but I wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where I should keep going. So please read and review! For this Third chapter I gave Gage a next door neighbor named Gary. I don't know why I picked the name Gary so don't ask. But yeah he has a neighbor now so no need to get confused.

ATTENTION:: I want to inform you that there is slightly bad language in this story and later chapters will have adult activity. If you do not like reading these kinds of stories I suggest you get out of the M rated section of FanFiction. –Thank you

NOTICE:: I do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! You all should know that. But I wouldn't mind buying Gage and Sydney off of them ;)

INTER:: Will these boring nights turn directions? Read and Review!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Thank you God! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is what i needed, this is what_ we _needed. These boring, wasteful Sunday nights could be used for us. To step up and make a change, to move on in our lives and actually start something. _Something._ The word rang through is head. What are we doing tonight anyways? Movie, talk, just drink beer? _Shit._ I need something for us to do, but what? While walking around and cleaning his apartment two thoughts ran through his mind. One, he now knew where all the beer went, considering that's all he's been picking up off the floor, and two, why not a movie? He knew they always went out to watch the latest movie, but why not change it a bit. Lets just stay in for once, lots of beer so nothing is ever awkward, and a scary movie. She hated them, but he knew it would be the best chance he had to get her close, but their was one problem. He didn't have any scary movies, unless... Gary! Gary still owed him a favor for fixing his sink, and since he was right next-door he wouldn't be leaving Syd hanging. He ran out his apartment door and came up to his neighbors and started to nock rapidly. He knew it was late, but he needed this and after all Gary did say he would do anything for me in return. Knocking once again he finally heard someone walking to the door.

"Gage? What's wrong, and why so late?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he questioned him.

"Gary I need your help, you don't happen to have any scary movies now would you?" He was in a hurry and Gary could tell.

"Um, yeah go ahead pick what ever you want and when your done, close the door behind you" Gage ran inside, scanning through the movies to whatever popped out. Gary stared at him puzzled but shrugged and walked back to bed. He would ask him in the morning.

He found two movies. One was about some group of friends staying one night at some haunted hotel, and the other was about getting lost during camping. He knew they weren't exciting, but he also knew that it would do the trick, and that's all he needed. Yelling thank you towards Gary's bedroom he closed the door and headed back into his apartment. Setting the movies down on the living room table his mind wondered to the cabinet for a nice big bowl of popcorn.

Picking up the two cases of beer, she headed towards the counter to pay. Since the time she walked in the store, the guy at the counter never took his eyes off her. At first she just thought he was making sure that she wasn't some mad woman stealing beer in the middle of the night but when she looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes, yeah, he was checking her out, and it was bugging the hell out of her. She set the two cases on the counter and handed him the bills to pay.

"I'm going to need your license sweetie"

Smiling at him with the image of knocking him cold in her mind she grabbed her wallet and showed her license, Id, and badge. And with a panic look on his face he gave her the change and walked away.

As she laughed her way to the car she couldn't wait to tell Gage the story. She placed the beer next to her on the passenger side and drove off. Off to Gages apartment, where… where… what are we doing tonight? Getting nervous she tried to calm herself down. Were just going to talk and have a couple of beers and that's all… right? Her stomach did a flip and her nervous break down was starting to begin. _Ah shit_

End Of Chapter 3

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Please Review!! I am sorry for the big gap of updating to Chapter 3. I went back to school from winter break and was caught up in studying for finals. So thanks for sticking with me! I also want to thank you for the under 10 reviews I got to update. LOL, can we make it happen this time? Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible! If you didn't read my notes on the top of the page before you read please do so before reviewing! –Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! This is my third fan fiction! So please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. I don't mind if you state that I have misspelled words and that, just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. If you have nothing nice to say then don't review. Period. I'm not done with the story yet, but I wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where I should keep going. So please read and review! For this fourth chapter I put in a lil surprise/ cliff hanger at the end for you guys. So I hope you like it because I know how long it has been since I updated and I am again very sorry. High school can be pretty busy, BUT spring break starts on the…23rd I think? Yeah I think then, but it's a whole week so ill be updating again then. I tried to make this chapter long also to make it up for you guys, because I know the other ones are pretty short so I hope this is a good size chapter to keep you entertained for one week till spring break. Well I hope you enjoy it!

ATTENTION:: I want to inform you that there is slightly bad language in this story and later chapters will have adult activity. If you do not like reading these kinds of stories I suggest you get out of the M rated section of FanFiction. –Thank you

NOTICE:: I do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! You all should know that. But I wouldn't mind buying Gage and Sydney off of them ;)

INTER:: Will these boring nights turn directions? Read and Review!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Driving to his apartment was quite a drive, all thought, and no concentration to where she was going. So far she went down three wrong roads and missed two exits on the highway, and she was surprised that he hadn't called her yet to see where she was. But all was good when she finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. She was still nervous but after the long drive her nerves came to a slow pulse, things would go fine I mean come on they do these things all the time. Getting up and out of the car, she made her way up the stairs to his apartment. She finally stood in front of his apartment door and took another deep breath and one last look at her self to make sure nothing embarrassing was showing on her. She had a hard time picking what to wear before she came, something comfy but not to PJ like. So she just decided to put on her favorite jeans that were low below her waist but were comfortable for lying around in, and for a top she wore a worn t-shirt that said cowgirl on it. Smaller then what she usually wears for a shirt but still comfortable. Out of if all it was perfect, comfortable and surprisingly sexy, she couldn't wait to see Gages face. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked, waiting patiently for it to open.

Pacing in his living room he started to ponder on whether or not he should call her. It's been almost an hour and she promised him that it would take no longer then 30 minutes. Where is she! He walked over to his phone and started to dial her number when finally someone knocked on his door. Placing the phone back into the cradle he ran all too excitedly to his door, but when he opened it he now had a good excuse to want to see who was on the other side. Standing there in front of him was his partner Sydney, a very good-looking partner he might add. Low rise jeans that hugged her waist, a cute cowboy tee and that long silky brown hair of hers that she decided to keep down for the night. Yeah, tonight was going to be a struggle.

"Are you going to invite me in or are you just going to keep me standing here?"

Shaking his head to get him back on track he answered her as clear as his mind would let him. "Um. Yeah. Sorry" Stepping aside to let her in he closed the door and locked it. "What took you so long? I was beginning to worry"

She walked over to his counter and set the two cases of beer down. "Oh, I had to flirt my way with the guy working the register and I accidentally took a couple wrong roads, sorry." She glanced over her shoulder and she had to giggle.

"You did what?! And how did you get lost you come over hear all the time!"

"I wasn't paying attention to the road on my way here, and driving in the dark isn't my specialty, and don't worry I got the beer and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but what did you mean when you said you had to flirt your way through?"

"I was joking Gage, I wasn't the one flirting he was but once he saw my badge he got scared and walked away." She laughed as she explained. Turning around to look at Gage she let out another giggle. He stood in the middle of his apartment watching her with his hands on his hips. The expression he wore was full of anger and jealousy but it went cute with his ruffled hair. Taking another look lower she finally took in his attire. He wore a form fitting white t-shirt with baggy jeans that hung low on his waste. Cute, Sexy, and handsome, yeah, he was the perfect package.

"What store was he at?" He should go have a talk with him and his wondering eyes.

"Gage, stop it. It was nothing big, you're starting to make me regret even telling you about it. You know I can handle myself, you see it everyday."

Noticing the irritation in her voice made him realize how stupid he sounded. Yet he couldn't help feel angry, but he would have to push it aside. He didn't want to scare her off. "Syd, your right and I'm sorry it just bugs me when guys are like that, theirs no need to be that forward with a women."

"You're right, but I still don't understand why you do the same thing." She turned back towards the beer and started loading some in his fridge.

"What? I'm never that way with a women!" This night isn't starting like I thought it would.

"Oh lets see, there was that women that's a genius with computers, the one that kissed you after court, oh and that actress that you were jeruling over." This isn't how I thought the night would start, she sighed.

""Authors note- I no its spelled wrong, I explained it at the end of chapter.""

"Ok, sometimes I get excited a bit but why does it matter its not like I'm still with them"

She closed the fridge door shut and moved towards her own case. "Yeah, and I never understood that ether. Why aren't you with them?"

"Well come on Syd, one was a computer geek that happens to be in jail, the other women was just not my type even though she was very sweet to me after I saved her and her kid. I liked the actress but before she kissed me she told me that she knew I liked…" Gage paused. He didn't want to bring it up this way. Even though it would tell her he loved her, he just had other ways to bring it up.

Sydney listened to his excuses as she walked over to place her case of beer by the door so she wouldn't forget it. He rambled on until he came to a quick stop, without even finishing his last sentence, which seemed to be coming to an interesting topic. She didn't know if the topic would even take place if he didn't finish it. She wondered if she could get him too. Fun fun.

When she turned around after he took a quick stop he knew she wasn't going to let him slide. What he didn't expect was for her to come over, he was looking for more of a verbal use of taunting, but then again this was Sydney.

"What was that?"

Gage just stood there. He didn't like where this was going.

Slowly walking over she asked him again. "Gage, do you care to finish your sentence or no?"

Gage stared. He couldn't make up his mind, should he be backing away from her right now or just stay in place. He was at lost, and the way she was walking made her hips sway back and forth to desirable pace. Yup, he was in for it tonight.

He still didn't answer, but she did notice his eyes bouncing back and forth between her eyes and her hips. This only made her walk slower and sway her hips more. Soon she was right in front of Gage, his eyes were wide and she could tell he was at lost with words. She smiled.

"Gage? Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm…I'm fine" great I'm stuttering

She was very close, too close actually. If she leaned in anymore this could get embarrassing for him. So instead of leaning up on him she took the easy way out. Lifting up on her toes she came face to face with him, noses almost touching and their breaths mingled. "Finish the sentence then."

His mind was gone. It was covered up with fog and the one thing he could think about was kissing her, grabbing her, everything that involved invading her space. Would she care? She leaned in closer onto him, and he wasn't sure if he could hide himself anymore if she kept it up. He wasn't stupid; she's playing a game with him. If she wanted to play then so would he.

She still wasn't getting a response. Leaning in more she tried to get more of his attention but she saw something change in his eyes. This wasn't just her game anymore. It was now his too. He moved his head closer, the lips barley touching. She moved a step back while he moved one step forward and soon her back was against the fridge. Panic struck within herself and before she could rethink her plan it was already in gear.

He saw her hand reach over and open the fridge pushing her into him, and causing him to back up. And then those two words escaped through her lips. The two words that put them on pause this past year.

"Wanna bear?"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Please Review!! I had a hard time imagining Sydney in this because the whole time I pictured me. lol.. come on Francis Gage is freaking hot, I just couldn't help myself. Oh and I had a hard time spelling the word jeruling or how ever u spell it, and right now its 12 at night. I do not feel like searching for it so please ignore it. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as spring break comes which is a week from now, so please hang with me! If you didn't read my notes on the top of the page before you read please do so before reviewing! –Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! This is my third fan fiction! So please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. I don't mind if you state that I have misspelled words and that, just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. If you have nothing nice to say then don't review. Period. I'm not done with the story yet, but I wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where I should keep going. So please read and review! 

So how did you guys like the cliff hanger/surprise at the end of chapter four? Did it ring any bells? Lol can you tell I was quite proud of that idea? Well anyways I got a review today and it sparked my creativity and so here is another chapter that I made tonight. I know I was waiting till spring break but I have no hw tonight and I thought why not. I will give props to **texasrangergirl **for sparking that creativity tonight because it gave you guys another chapter. : I'm going into this story blind folded, so whatever hits my mind I write down in the chapters…so I'm hoping this is all making since. If not let me know and ill think of a way to bring it back together again. So read on and I hope you like it. Say thanks to **texasrangergirl** for this bonus chapter for the week.

ATTENTION: I want to inform you that there is slightly bad language in this story and later chapters will have adult activity. If you do not like reading these kinds of stories I suggest you get out of the M rated section of FanFiction. –Thank you

NOTICE: I do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! You all should know that. But I wouldn't mind buying Gage and Sydney off of them ;)

INTER: Will these boring nights turn directions? Read and Review!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

He saw her hand reach over and open the fridge pushing her into him, and causing him to back up. And then those two words escaped through her lips. The two words that put them on pause this past year.

"Wanna bear?"

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

The words blew into my face and found its way around to enter my ears. From there I felt my self-choke on them and then they dropped down staking my heart. It stung, it burned and the thought of drowning my self goes across my mind. It twirled and whirled till I couldn't take her pleading eyes anymore. They were waiting for an answer, but I wasn't ready. I wanted to freeze life to find the right words that no I don't want a beer, but the pain. The pain started to hurt and the idea kept swirling around my head making itself annoying. So I gave myself an answer, yes. Just one beer, maybe two just enough that it could flood my veins and it would numb. 

"Yeah… yeah ill have a beer." It came out cold and harsh but she turned around and grabbed two.

I grabbed one from her hands and flipped the cap off. Flinging my head back I took a big gulp. One gulp turned into two, then three, and soon the bottle was empty. I looked down at the bottle and starred at it. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. We are supposed to be sitting on that couch eating popcorn and watching those stupid movies but yet I'm standing here making myself drunk. _Fuck_. I'm so stupid. She's mine yet I can't get myself together to keep her from running away.

He grabbed one of the beers from her hand with enough force that she almost dropped her own. She watched as he flipped the cape off and chugged the whole thing down. With big eyes she watched. He was mad, she didn't need him to say he was she could see it. She ran away from an opportunity and now she could tell she may have just ruined something she always wanted. And maybe something she's had. She followed his eyes to where he was looking at. The bottle was empty but his hands were holding on tight. His knuckles were white and the rest of his hand was shaking violently but he kept a straight face. She didn't no what to do. Drink the beer or just run out and leave because she felt horrible. She hurt him because she kept becoming afraid. _Fuck_. I'm so stupid.

For the next minute both partners just stood in place until a loud crash echoed through the apartment. One beer bottle was flung across the room shattering as it hit the wall and at the same time the other was dropped and forgotten on the now wet floor. Sydney was now pinned against the fridge with gage in front of her. 

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? I TRY SO HARD TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN AND YOU KEEP TAKING A STEP BACK! I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU; I CAN SEE IT REFLECTING IN YOUR EYES. WHY CANT YOU AMIT IT! ARE YOU AFRAID? WAS IT SOMETHING I DID? JUST PLEASE SYD WHY WONT YOU LET ME HAVE A CHANCE? WHY?

He was screaming into her face now, and once the first sentence ended the tears started to form. And as the next sentence took place they lost control and poured from her eyes. She wanted this, she really did but why she kept turning around she had no clue. She wanted to be with him but something kept holding her back. She couldn't explain it. He was mad, and she was scared she had to get out of there now before something worse comes along. 

He was finished and he took in her appearance. Her face was red, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were partly closed. She shook… with fear. She was scared of him. What had he done! In all this time being with her he never yelled that badly at her. NEVER. 

"Oh god, Syd I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you I just. I just want to know why." He let go of her hands that were now red from being pinned against the fridge. She stared at him, her eyes were just staring. They were saying so many things that he couldn't understand what she felt and before he knew it she turned and pushed him out of the way running towards the door. He only took one glance and ran after her, out the door and down the hall he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. She looked at him through tears and whispered something that he didn't catch.

He stared into her eyes asking her softly so he didn't scare her away again. "What?"

She stumbled for the words with sharp gasps from crying but finally came out with her answer.

"I'm…I'm..sor..sor..sorry" Tears started streaming more down her face and with a quick tug he held her tightly to his chest. 

They stood there in the hallway for a couple minutes. Neither of them wanting to move. Sydney finally moved her head to look up at his face. Dreading what she might find, but instead she found a calm, but happy Gage. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry I shouldn't have yelled I…" Before he could even finish her lips were pressed onto his. Her two hands held his face to hers just like when they both found out that Walker and Alex landed safely. And like before, it was perfect. He didn't know how the simplest of kisses could cause such warmth, love, and so much happiness. Letting go of his face, she stepped down from the kiss.

"Gage, I don't know why I keep running away but I do know is that I really want to be with you and Ill try really hard not to run away because…" This time Gages mouth pressed onto Syd's with his tongue sliding across her bottom lip wanting to gain access. Smiling against his lips she let him in and in response she found herself up against the hallway wall with both of his hands holding hers up high above her head. He was very greedy but of course Gage always had that young boyish side of him. She giggled. He slowed down and smiled against her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing your just very greedy, that's all." She smiled

"I've been for awhile and well I'm aloud to be now and I'm not letting that chance go" He was now nibbling on her neck.

"Well if you don't want to get in trouble for being in public for this and get separated from our jobs I think it be best if we take this inside." He groaned.

"Do we have to?" He was looking at her now.

She smiled and answered him between kisses. "Yes" kiss "please".

He captured her mouth in a kiss and when her arms circled around his neck he lifted her up and carried her into his apartment. He made sure he locked the door. ((wink wink))

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Ok let me remind you that when I started this I had an idea of them coming together on a boring night and hanging. Well I have no clue where this is going anymore since chapter 3. So please hang with me and I hope you guys like this so far. If there is anything at all that is confusing or off or whatever please tell me in a review. I'm opening my reviews up for opinions for this chapter. Ill read them and think about them over so when spring break comes next week ill be ready to go with a new chapter. So please review. Thank you! 


End file.
